


Give Me The Tingles

by mmiles



Series: Goodnight, Darling [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Douyuusei referenced, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Smitten Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), i just rewatched this movie and now i'm making lance and keith cosplay them in the next chapter, nerds, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: 16 ASMR triggers and a possible meeting.





	Give Me The Tingles

lance smiled down at his phone as he liked the picture keith had just uploaded onto his instagram. 

he hesitated before sending a small, 'you look really cute,' comment in the comment section. 

"hey, goofball! you excited for this weekends con?" pidge's voice sounded behind him. 

lance turned around, turning off his phone and sending his friend a bright smile. 

"of course i am!" lance replied as pidge took a seat next to him. 

"who are you going as?" they asked as they pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose. 

"on the first day i'll be going as kusakabe from douyuusei," lance replied excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. 

"of course you are, you gay boy," pidge snorted while lance pouted. 

"douyuusei is a good fucking anime, thank you very much!" lance crossed his arms and huffed. 

pidge rolled their eyes as they started talking about who they are cosplaying as to the con, their hands moving as they spoke. 

lance just smiled and listened to his friend talk. 

the cuban boy collapsed on his bed with a tired sigh. he had just came back from having shower and wanted nothing more then to go to sleep. 

but as soon as he tried to fall asleep his brain decided it was a good time playback memories and embarrassing moments from his past. 

the insomniac sighed again and grabbed his phone. he squinted at the brightness and once his eyes adjusted he noticed keith uploaded a new video and oh, what's this? 

keithkogane has liked your comment. 

lance bolted up as he stared at the notification. keith, THE keith like his dorky comment from today. 

oh it was a good day to be alive! 

lance felt giddy as he grabbed his earphones and opened up keith's new video. 

a part of him was embarrassed that keith actually saw his comment but at the same time his was happy. 

16 ASMR Triggers. 

was the title of keith's new video and lance knew straight away this will be a night and tingles and falling asleep. 

he made the video full screen as he smiled at the sight of keith, beautiful keith. 

his black hair was pulled up in a short ponytail and lance had to take a minute to calm his heart before he had a heart attack. 

cause fuck, did keith look adorable with his hair up like. 

lance also noticed that stood in front of what looked like to a binaural mic with to white ears on either side. 

keith moved to the right ear and whispered, "welcome back, i'm keith." 

he moved to the left. "and today we will be doing 16 A S," he moved to the centre. "M," to the right side of the mic. "R, triggers." 

he smiled at the camera as he lifted up his hands. 

"now just relax while i get started on the first one, which is finger flutters." 

keith proceeded to rub his index and middle finger in an up and down motion creating a fluttering motion. 

he did it with both fingers on either side of the binaural mic, the sound filling lance's headphones as he snuggled into his blanket. 

"the second one is brushing," keith said as he bought out a makeup brush. 

he tapped the handle before brushing slowly on the left head and lance shivered at the pleasing sound. 

keith did the same thing to the other side and lance had another full body shiver as he felt a slight tingle. 

keith looked at a list. "the third one is match lightening." 

he placed the paper down and picked up a familiar box of matchsticks. 

lance watched keith push the draw out and pull out a single matchstick. 

he closed the draw and moved the stick and the box to the right side of binaural mic and scraped the red tip along the side. 

tingle, tingle, tingle. 

lance had noticed since watching keith, that is favourite trigger is scratching, doesn't matter what it is as long as it makes a scraping sound it'll be sure to make him get the tingles. 

keith swiped the match against the side and a flame appeared on the tip. he placed the flame close to the left side of the mic and the sound on fire cracking filled lance's left earphone. 

the black haired boy blew the matchstick out and grabbed another one and lit that one. 

he positioned this one on the right side of the mic and the crackling fire was in his right earphone now. 

before he blew that one out too. 

"the fourth one is…" he looked at the paper and bit his lip. "scissor sounds." 

keith picked up a pair of small scissors and opened and closed them near the mic making a snipping sound as the metal clashed against each other. 

he did it for a bit before he placed them down again and smiled at the camera. 

lance smiled back. 

"the next two involve tapping." he picked up a plastic container. "the fifth one is plastic tapping." 

tap, tap, tap. 

lance's ears filled with a hollow soft tapping as keith drummed his nails against the lid of the plastic. 

he then moved onto the next one which was glass tapping and the sounded relaxed lance. 

he was already close to falling asleep. 

"the seventh one is ear cleaning," keith read from the paper. 

lance frowned in confusion as he watched keith put down the piece of paper and grabbed to sticks with white fluff on the end. 

the honestly looked like dandelions and lance had the sudden urge to blow on them. 

keith placed one on the right side and inserted it into the fake ear. 

lance's right earphone filled with a strangle noise but a relaxing one none the less. 

it made lance shiver in delight again as keith did the same with the left ear. 

"relax, relax, relax." 

keith had just finished brushing his hair, which was the most pleasing sound ever, when he moved onto the number nine which was whispering. 

meaning lance got to hear more keith's soft voice. 

he squirmed in his spot. 

"so, basically this weekend i'll be going to the altean con and i'm so excited," keith whispered. 

lance's eyebrows rose in shock and his breathing stopped for a second. 

the altean con is the one lance is going to! 

maybe they'll run into each other? 

"i'll be dressing up as sajo from douyuusei." 

lance eyebrows rose more as his heart started to beat fast. 

he was going as kusakabe which in the anime movie is sajo's boyfriend. 

oh god. 

"i hope to see some of you guys there," keith smiled at the screen. 

lance hoped so too. 

"and lastly but not least, water sound," keith whispered into the mic as he picked up a glass of water from the table and an empty one. 

lance was already fast asleep as keith began pouring the water into the cup. 

lance's dreamed about meeting keith at the con and then progressed them to making out. 

it was a good dream, unrealistic, but a good dream. 

"goodnight, darling."


End file.
